


Shine, Shiny!

by Alata



Series: Истории Академии Новой Луны [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Gen, Memories
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alata/pseuds/Alata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шайни Чариот погружается в воспоминания...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine, Shiny!

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для ФБ-2013 на diary.ru.

Шли уроки, и в академии было тихо. Солнце протискивалось сквозь частый узор витража в личных покоях учительницы и падало на пол, расплёскиваясь разноцветными лужицами. В углу, покряхтывая, тикали старые напольные часы. Хозяйка комнаты сидела в высоком кресле и задумчиво рассматривала школьную фотографию десятилетней давности.  
Тридцать три милые девчачьи мордашки.  
Разные способности, разные мечты, разные судьбы.  
Одна, например, сейчас — счастливая мать троих белобрысых карапузов, и никто не сможет сказать теперь, что из гордых наследниц древних родов не выходят прекрасные матери. Диана сама воспитывает и обучает своих малышей, не доверяя их нянькам и гувернанткам, и результаты заставляют уважать молодую ведьму. Впрочем, эта её ученица всегда была очень ответственной, поэтому и к родительским обязанностям подошла так же, как к любому другому делу, будь то учёба или исправление собственных ошибок.  
Другая девочка с фотографии, чьи круглые очки блестят на солнце так ярко, что не видно глаз, теперь преподаёт в академии вместе с ней. Лоттэ всегда была любознательна и добра, так что неудивительно, что она выбрала стезю учительства. И у юной ведьмы отлично получается, несмотря на то, что опыта у неё нет.  
А вот её подруга Сьюзи продолжила развивать свой великолепный алхимический талант, и, предсказуемо, сейчас очередь за зельями к ней расписана на полтора года вперёд.  
Что же касается Акко...  
Женщина отложила фотографию класса и взяла со стола другую — маленькую карточку в розовой рамке, на которой девушка со знакомым до последнего завитка магическим луком смеялась на фоне восторженно подбрасывающей шапки деревенской толпы.  
Когда Акко только начинала учиться, почти все преподаватели академии были уверены, что способностей у неё попросту нет, но история с драконом изменила всё. Тогда даже ректор высказалась в духе: "Иногда кажущаяся бездарность является узко специализированной гениальностью, которой, к счастью, нашлось применение". Кто мог хотя бы предположить, что гиперактивная провинциалка из немагической семьи — это потенциальный боевой маг, к тому же ориентированный на борьбу с чудовищами? Разве что сама госпожа ректор, принявшая девочку в академию, несмотря ни на что.  
И вот теперь Акко галопом носится по всему миру с Жезлом Света наперевес, как раньше носилась по подземельям академии, и оберегает покой людей, в одиночку расправляясь с самыми опасными монстрами.  
Сама она начинала так же, пока не решила, по глупости и молодости, что благодарности селян, которых юная ведьма избавляла от какой-нибудь опасной твари, ей мало. Тогда и пришла в её бедовую рыжую голову идея шоу…  
Воспоминания накатили горчащими на языке волнами, и женщина, поставив фотографию обратно на стол, откинулась в кресле. Пока шоу было в зените, её не волновали косые взгляды и презрительные шепотки за спиной. Молодая красивая девушка была звездой, и другие волшебницы могли злобствовать сколько угодно и говорить всё, что пожелают, потому что публика её обожала, жаждала автографов и смотрела сияющими влюблёнными глазами.  
Юная Шайни ещё не понимала, что гордыня не ведёт ни к чему хорошему. Она пока не осознала, как бесконечно прав был Дэниелс, написавший в «Философии магии», что тот, кто пользуется магией лишь себе во благо, ею же и будет уничтожен. Шайни Чариот погубила жажда славы. Она растратила на это всю свою магию, и семь звёзд на Жезле Света погасли. Тогда волшебница с ужасом решила, что это — навсегда. Нет, теперь она не жалела о прошлом, но в тот момент, когда только-только пришло осознание, что магия её покинула, она отчаялась.  
В академию девушка возвращалась побитой собакой, не знающей, куда ещё податься — бледная, как моль, с тусклыми волосами, осунувшаяся и совершенно потерянная. Что она, лишённая почти всех магических сил, могла? Что она, забросившая профессию через пару месяцев практики, умела, кроме фокусов? Ничего. Но даже фокусы ей теперь не давались, ведь Жезл погас, казалось, навеки, и из звезды Чариот разом превратилась в ничто.  
В тот день, когда Шайни, понурая, заплаканная и голодная, сидела на жёстком стуле в кабинете ректора, ей несказанно повезло, хотя тогда она ещё и не понимала этого. Старая колдунья, принимавшая когда-то у неё экзамены, согласилась дать бывшей студентке ставку учителя младших курсов. Жмуря подслеповатые глаза, она обнадёжила Чариот, что особых сил и способностей это не потребует, а знание быта академии и школьной программы ещё не выветрилось из некогда ярко-рыжей головы. Шайни, которой некуда было идти, согласилась на все условия. Даже на то, чтобы сменить внешность и ещё недавно кричавшее с афиш имя на нечто невразумительное и малозапоминающееся. Жезл Света был спрятан в самых глубинах лабиринта под башней Новой Луны. Лицо закрыли огромные очки. Подаренная ректором фибула на шляпу сделала и без того поблёкшие рыжие волосы вовсе мышасто-серыми. Яркий сценический костюм пришлось сменить на мешковатую учительскую робу. Вместо шикарных туфель Шайни теперь носила удобную, но совершенно невыразительную обувь на низком каблуке. А новое имя даже сама Чариот не всегда могла вспомнить с первого раза. Тогда девушка не спросила старую ведьму, зачем всё это нужно, и просто подчинилась, хватаясь за последний шанс не вылететь из жизни. Не спросит Чариот об этом и потом, потому что всё поймёт сама.  
Сначала ей было ужасно трудно. Привыкшая к яркой жизни, аплодисментам и вниманию публики, она в один миг с головой погрузилась в хлопотную и безумно скучную жизнь обычного учителя. Девочки, чьи одногодки ещё недавно восторженно следили за ней из зрительного зала, ни во что не ставили неопытную учительницу. Сколько раз Шайни бесилась от их презрительных взглядов и решала, что вот сейчас смахнёт все амулеты, скрывающие её истинное лицо, и предстанет перед этими малявками во всём блеске славы ярчайшей звезды лучшего магического шоу всех времён! Но данное ректору обещание всегда сдерживало эти порывы, и, спустя всего пару месяцев, Чариот поняла, насколько мудра была старая ведьма.  
Случилось это банально и грустно. Молодая волшебница шла по коридору и совершенно случайно услышала, как две старшеклассницы за поворотом обсуждают её шоу и хихикают, называя бездарностью, посредственностью и шарлатанкой. В тот миг Шайни разом вспомнились все косые взгляды и презрительные эпитеты, которыми её щедро награждало магическое сообщество. В одну секунду девушка осознала, что навязанная ректором маска является не наказанием за глупость, а спасением, шансом на новую жизнь. Учительница с незапоминающимся именем может заработать себе репутацию хорошего специалиста и достойного члена магического сообщества, но бывшая «балаганщица» никогда уже не сможет занять в нём достойное место.  
Понимание было горьким. Её имя станет синонимом самого низкопробного волшебства, иллюзий, которые могут впечатлить разве что далёких от настоящей магии людей. Не раз ещё Шайни будет, скрипя зубами от злости и бессильно сжимая кулаки, слышать нечто подобное.  
Сначала Чариот не верила, что это правда.  
Потом — злилась, срывая раздражение на ученицах.  
После — пыталась уверить себя, что вскоре все забудут об этом, что нужно только перетерпеть, а потом можно будет всё начать сначала.  
Спустя год терзаний Шайни снова отчаялась и опустила руки.  
Учительство оказалось гораздо сложнее и тяжелее, чем ей представлялось раньше. Дети не слушались, коллеги читали нравоучения, ректор требовала результатов, а у Чариот всё валилось из рук. Она больше не хотела ничего — ни возвращения на сцену, ни уважения коллег, ни любви подопечных. Мир стал серым и тусклым, как её перекрашенные магией волосы. Шайни неприкаянным призраком слонялась по академии, пугала припозднившихся учениц, но не в силах была что-либо изменить.  
Так продолжалось почти три месяца. Потом девушка будет удивляться и восхищаться долготерпением и добротой ректора и коллег, потому что её не только не выставили взашей, а наоборот — ненавязчиво поддержали и помогли пережить этот тяжёлый период.  
А окончательно вытянули Чариот из глубин меланхолии дети. Внезапно оказалось, что возиться с новенькими ученицами может быть интересно. Шайни вспомнила кучу тайных мест в академии и множество интересных занятий. На очередном педсовете она предложила вместо нудного экзамена устраивать для девочек соревнование с полосой препятствий, и эта идей была встречена с неожиданным для молодой ведьмы энтузиазмом. Ученицы были в восторге, коллеги поздравляли и с жаром обсуждали результаты, ректор улыбалась, и морщинки в уголках её глаз казались лучиками света, в котором смущённо краснеющая Шайни грелась, как под солнцем. Чариот вздохнула свободно. Она очнулась, начав новую жизнь, искренне посвящённую юным волшебницам, только-только начинающим свой путь, и, словно в награду, к ней начала возвращаться магия.  
Медленно, капля за каплей, заклинания Чариот обрели былую силу. Она уже могла бы снова выступать с шоу, даже без Жезла Света, но зачем? Шайни неожиданно понравилось быть учительницей. Временная работа из разряда «на безрыбье и рак — рыба» неожиданно оказалась призванием, и стоило Чариот это понять, поверить и обрадоваться, как она снова — и опять случайно! — стала свидетельницей разговора, окончательно избавившего её от груза вины за бесцельно потраченные годы и силы:  
— Я хочу стать такой же, как Шайни Чариот! — уверенно заявляла одна из учениц в библиотеке.  
— Шайни Чариот? Давненько я не слышала этого имени, — надменно усмехнулась её однокурсница.  
— Диана? — в звонком голосе Акко было неприкрытое восхищение. — Ты знаешь о ней? Она классная, да?!  
— Это даже не смешно... — презрительно процедила Кавендиш. — Ты поступила в академию под впечатлением от дешёвого шоу?  
— Повтори! — Кагари едва ли не рычала от ярости, и на фоне этой искренней попытки защитить любимую артистку, даже слова Дианы про то, что настоящая магия — это несколько иное, уже не задели Шайни так, как это бывало раньше.  
«Если хотя бы одна эта девочка пришла в академию просто потому, что увидела моё шоу, то я устраивала его не зря!» — подумала Чариот и окончательно отпустила своё прошлое. Ей уже было не важно, узнает ли Акко о том, что учится у своей героини. Молодая ведьма не волновалась даже, раскроется ли её инкогнито, когда защищала девочек и академию от вырвавшегося из лабиринта дракона. Она просто была, наконец, целиком и полностью счастлива.  
Вынырнув из воспоминаний, женщина снова взяла в руки фотографию юной победительницы дракона. В уголке карточки размашистым, но по-прежнему корявым почерком Акко значилось: «Моей любимой Шайни Чариот от преданной ученицы. Магия — в нашей вере!».  
Пылинки, сверкая, кружились в потоках радужного света, падающего из витражного окна. Этажом ниже гомонили ученицы, вырвавшиеся из классов на перемену. Тикали старые часы.  
Шайни Чариот сидела в любимом кресле и умиротворённо улыбалась.


End file.
